Hajimemashite!
by Aishi Nagawa
Summary: Len Kagamine selalu mengawasinya tanpa berani menyapa atau bicara. Sudah lama ia melakukannya, dan gadis itu sepertinya tetap tidak menyadari kehadirannya. "Siapa namamu?"


KONBANWA MINNA~

Saya author baru di ffn. Jadi maaf bila ada kesalahan yang disengaja/tidak. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~ :3

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik saya. Semua orang juga tahu itu.**

**Warning: typo. Gaje. Dan sebagainya.**

Happy reading! :D

* * *

Lagi-lagi, aku melihatnya melewati tempat ini.

Gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu yang selalu mengenakan pita besar di kepalanya, dan dua jepit besar berwarna putih untuk mencegah poninya berantakan. Manik matanya yang besar dan sewarna langit tidak pernah lepas dari jangkauan pandangku. Sikapnya yang tenang dan malu-malu tanpa sadar selalu membuatku untuk terus mengawasinya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Aku bahkan baru melihatnya selalu melewati jalan ini semenjak sebulan yang lalu.

Mungkin ia tetangga baru yang pindah ke blok belakang di dekat rumahku? Atau ia mengambil jalan ini karena ingin berganti suasana? Atau ia sedang menumpang di rumah kerabatnya yang ada di sekitar sini?

Aku tidak berani bertanya, dan aku tidak berniat menguntitnya hingga ia sampai ke rumahnya. Aku hanya selalu memerhatikannya setiap ia melewati sebuah pos yang terletak di dekat persimpangan perumahan—tempatku menghabiskan waktu dan menunggunya—sambil menyimpan beribu pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah tersampaikan padanya.

Kalian mungkin mengira bahwa aku adalah seorang yang pemalu, dan benar, tebakan kalian tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lebih tepatnya, gadis itu memancarkan aura yang aneh ketika ia melintas di hadapanku. Yah, walaupun ia tidak pernah melirik ke arahku ataupun 'terlihat' menyadari keberadaanku, ada sesuatu yang menarikku agar... terus mengawasinya.

Kuakui, dilihat dari segi manapun, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka tampil menonjol. Penampilannya cukup rapi, dan tidak ada yang terlihat unik dari dirinya kecuali pita besarnya yang selalu melambai setiap ia bergerak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa mataku selalu melirik ke arahnya setiap ia lewat, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku selalu mengawasinya dari kejauhan.

Oke, ini mulai aneh. Untuk apa aku memerhatikannya? Benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang kurang kerjaan.

* * *

"Nee, nee, Len Kagamine!"

—semoga aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Semoga ia nanti menatapku. Semoga nanti aku mendapatkan keberanian untuk menyapanya. Semoga nanti aku bisa mengetahui siapa namanya.

"Len?"

Ah, sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya? Mengerjakan ulangan dengan kening berkerut? Atau sedang terdiam sendirian di bangkunya? Atau mungkin—

"Demi Kami-sama, LEN KAGAMINE! KAU MENDENGARKU, BUKAN?"

Baik. Siapa yang mengganggu acara melamunku kali ini?

Kutolehkan kepala dengan ogah-ogahan ke asal suara. Disana, tampak wajah Mikuo Hatsune yang kesal. Setelah akhirnya mendapatkan perhatianku, ia mengacak rambutku yang dari awal sudah acak-acakan dengan gemas.

"Kukira jiwamu sedang tidak ada disini." Ujarnya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alis. Hey, itu tidak mungkin, kan! Yang tepat mungkin 'kukira pikiranmu sedang tidak ada disini' yah, kurang-lebih begitu.

Pemuda bersurai teal itu kembali berkata, "Daydreaming, ya?" ukh, sebegitu mudahnya aku dapat ditebak? "Ngelamunin siapa tuh?"

"Urusee. Bukan urusanmu, baka." Aku membalas ucapannya barusan. Oh, jangan sampai ia tahu soal gadis itu. Jangan. Atau aku akan ditertawakan olehnya.

Kubuka buku kimia tebal yang ada di hadapanku, berpura-pura membaca untuk menghindari tatapannya—dan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan dilontarkannya. Sementara Mikuo terus menatapku dari balik bukuku.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu aneh. Doushite?"

"..."

"Len. Kau tahu aku sahabatmu. Jawab pertanyaanku."

Oh. Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Kau menang, Mikuo.

"Akan kujawab apabila kau setuju untuk menemaniku di tempat biasa nanti sepulang sekolah. Deal?"

"Baiklah, lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada kencan dengan Miku."

Mikuo hendak beranjak dari tempatnya semula sebelum ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, Len."

Aku melirik sebentar ke arahnya. "Nani?"

"Kau sudah sedikit dewasa rupanya." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum. "Biar kutebak, kau aneh begini gara-gara cewek, ya kan?" terkanya, kemudian terkikik.

Kuso... kenapa dia mendadak pintar begini? "Entahlah."

Mikuo berlalu. Sementara aku mulai membenamkan diri dalam buku kimiaku dengan wajah merona.

* * *

Mikuo Hatsune. Pemuda tinggi dengan surai teal pendek yang ditata rapi. Ia sahabatku sejak hari pertama SMP. Aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya ketika upacara pembukaan murid baru. Saat itu, kami berdiri berdampingan. Ia mengajakku berkenalan dan sejak saat itulah kami mulai berteman.

Di tahun pertama SMP, kami berada dalam kelas yang sama. Mikuo jatuh cinta pada teman sebangkunya selama semester pertama, Miku Fujita. Selain karena mereka terlihat seperti kembar identik, mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi melebihi siapapun.

Dan sejak itulah ia selalu menggodaku agar cepat-cepat memiliki pacar.

* * *

"Baiklah. Dimana _dia_?"

Sekarang kami sudah berada di sebuah pos di dekat persimpangan perumahanku. Mikuo mulai jelalatan mencari siapapun yang lewat di dekat jalan sepi di hadapan kami. Tapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan muncul.

Kulirik arloji hitamku. Pukul dua tepat. Hmm, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan muncul.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin ia datang." Ujarku. Lebih untuk menenangkan diriku sendiri dari jantungku yang mulai berdebar.

Mikuo memeriksa keadaan sekitar sementara aku mulai membaca-baca buku yang kubawa dari rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mikuo mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Ah! Itu ada seorang gadis. Tapi... ada seseorang di sampingnya."

Berusaha menghilangkan kemungkinan terburuk, aku melirik ke arah yang ditunjuk Mikuo dan membeku.

Dia. Itu dia. Gadis bersurai serupa denganku, dengan pita besarnya dan jepitnya. Di sampingnya ada pemuda bersurai sama dengannya, dan di poninya terdapat jepit putih seperti milik gadis itu. Mereka terlihat sama, hanya saja berbeda gender. Seperti pinang dibelah dua.

Yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi, mereka tertawa. Dia tertawa! Selama pengamatan diam-diamku sebulan ini, ia tidak pernah tertawa. Berbicara ataupun tersenyum pun tidak. Yang ada hanya aura aneh yang memancar dari tubuhnya.

Tapi kali ini, auranya berbeda. Lebih ceria dan lebih berwarna. Mereka bercengkrama dengan akrab, seperti sepasang kekasih.

Aku dan Mikuo terpaku menatapnya. Hingga ia berada tepat di depan kami, kami berdua tetap tak beranjak dari posisi awal. Hanya manik mata kami yang mengikutinya.

Dan saat itu, sang gadis berpita menggulingkan kedua bola matanya yang indah dan bersinar—kepadaku. Tepat menatap langsung ke mataku.

* * *

"Apa dia cewek yang kamu maksud?" tanya Mikuo. Aku mengangguk, sementara pikiranku masih terasa kosong setelah menatapnya tadi.

Ada yang aneh dari caranya menatapku tadi. Ada yang ingin disampaikannya padaku melalui tatapannya. Sorot matanya tadi terlihat... marah? Aku tak yakin.

"Oh, em, iya." Jawabku. Mikuo mendesah pelan.

"Haah... Dia menakutkan, kau tahu?" balasnya sembari menunjukkan senyum miringnya. Aku menghela napas berat.

"Ya... Aku tahu."

* * *

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, aku tetap menunggu di tempat kesayanganku. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak menunggunya datang. Aku hanya ingin membebaskan pikiranku dari tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, ujian dan tes yang berjibun, dan apapun yang kini membelit otakku.

Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan semilir angin menyusup melalui sela-sela rambutku. Sejenak tubuhku serasa melayang, sebelum kesadaranku menghilang...

"TATSUKETE KUDASAI!"

—Oh, oh, siapa yang berteriak di tengah jalanan sepi begini?

Kulongokkan kepala untuk mengintip apa yang terjadi. Di sana, gadis itu, dengan wajah ketakutan dan marah, tengah dikepung oleh dua orang pemuda. Melihat dari postur dan wajahnya, kuduga dua orang itu adalah penduduk sekitar yang sudah lama mengincarnya—sama sepertiku.

Aku sedikit ragu, tetapi begitu melihat salah seorang dari mereka mulai menarik dagu gadis itu, refleks aku mulai melompat keluar dari tempat persembunyianku.

Dengan lima langkah lebar menuju ke arah selatan tempatku, kuraih tangan pemuda itu dan kucengkeram dengan erat. Aku berdiri tepat diantara pemuda itu dan sang gadis. Melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah pemuda yang seorang lagi, ia segera kabur dari tempatnya.

"Kau mau ngapain, hm?" tanyaku sinis. Ia memalingkan mukanya. "Jawab."

"A-Aku hanya ingin mengenalnya—"

"DENGAN CARA SEPERTI ITU? RENDAHAN!"

Tangannya berkedut kaget mendengar bentakanku. Tepat ketika aku lengah, ia melepaskan tangannya dan kabur.

Baik. Sekarang tinggal aku dan dia saja.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Hei, kamu."

Sebuah suara lirih khas seorang perempuan merayap masuk ke telingaku. Aku refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

—dan ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum menrendahkan, tapi senyum tulus.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku."

Aku memalingkan muka. "U-Um.. Sama-sama. Eh, ano..."

"Nani?"

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya. Kuambil selarik napas panjang sebelum berkata,

"Siapa namamu?"

* * *

A/N

INI BENAR-BENAR... kacau.

Ups. Maaf kalo endingnya nggak enak._. saya sedang kehabisan ide.

Review please^^


End file.
